Parallel
by The Omnipotent Pirate
Summary: Sakura didn't realize she had switched places with a reality where Naruto's status as the container was common knowledge and The Uchiha massacre never happened.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so stop asking me for money dammit.**

* * *

><p>"Move it Naruto, I want to sit next to Sasuke" A young pink haired girl yelled at the short whiskered blonde sitting in the way of her crush.<p>

She was so focused on Naruto that she didn't notice everyone looking at her like she was insane. Naruto was shocked at her guts, but regained his composure and smirked.

"Why don't you make me? Pink bitch." he spat

The entire room suddenly felt like it had dropped 60 degrees and Naruto suddenly felt a bit of fear. He was so shocked by the girl's guts he had no time to react to her assault.

"DIE PAINFULLY!"

She grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed his face into his desk, splintering the poor furniture, before flinging him out the window headfirst into the tree outside.

She moved next to Sasuke and stared at him with hearts in her eyes, oblivious to the shock in everybody's eyes.

* * *

><p>Iruka dragged an unconscious Naruto into the classroom. He was glad someone had finally stood up to the boy, but wished it hadn't been done so violently. He looked at his class, the obvious question in his eyes as half the class pointed at the pink haired girl flirting with a frighted Uchiha.<p>

He was surprised at that, Sakura had been one of the ones who had been especially scared of the boy. She seemed to have gained some courage, and by the state of the desk and the tree outside, strength as well.

He told the now conscious Naruto to return to his seat and started on getting the classes into their teams. He would have to discus the damages with Sakura after class. The tree could be replanted, but the fence it had fallen on and the desk she had broken with Naruto's face needed replacement.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the girl who had suddenly lost her fear of him. It both confused and fascinated the container.<p>

It would be a shame he would have to make the girl fear him again. People needed to fear his power or else they would turn on him. Fear meant respect, and if that respect was lost, he was lost. But the thought of trying to intimidate this girl suddenly frightened him and made him sick.

It needed to be done of course, he couldn't show weakness. not even for this girl. Hokage-sama would be ashamed of him if he did. He made his plans to confront her later.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked home after class, silently celebrating her luck at getting on Sasuke's team. She had been so stuck in her girlish glee that she hadn't noticed people had been avoiding her episode with Naruto. As she plotted ways to snag the Uchiha, she heard the voice of her other teammate call out to her. "Hey pinky. whats up?" She turned to see Naruto running up to her smiling widely. Sakura sighed not wanting to talk to the source of her annoyance. She glared at him, non-verbally telling him to go away. "What do you want Naruto. Can't you see-"<p>

Sakura was interrupted as she was pushed up against the fence and Naruto's arms were placed on each side of her head, blocking any escape attempts. She was immediately taken aback by the advance. "W-what are you doing, Idiot" Naruto looked into her eyes for about thirty seconds before she got impatient and decked him in the face. She looked down at the sprawled out form of her teammate in irritation. "Don't waste my time if you have nothing important to say. I have shit to do, dammit" With that, sakura huffed and turned away from the blonde and walked off, continuing her plans to steal Sasuke's first kiss. Meanwhile, naruto lay on the ground cursing himself. "How the fuck do you intimidate someone who isn't already afraid of you?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the formally canon universe<strong>

Naruto stared at the girl he liked as he entered the classroom, and felt a little worried by her behavior. Sakura suddenly looked frightened of something. If Naruto had been more observant he would have noticed the girl sneaking fearful glances at him, but since it was naruto no such thing happened. He sat right next to the girl, and looked at the paling girl worried.

Naruto decided that maybe a smile would make her feel better. He tapped the frightened girl on the shoulder and as she turned to face him, He gave her the widest grin he could muster. The poor girl promptly fainted from fear.

As Naruto tried frantically to revive his crush, everyone else was doing their best to keep straight faces. Except for Ino, who promptly burst out laughing after Sakura hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I originally planned on not writing this one, but I've changed my mind. This chapter may be rewritten later, since It's just a rough draft and i cranked it out in a couple hours. It's also a good chance to brush up on my humor and romance writing ability. I'm working on a plausible reason for naruto's status being common knowledge. I'm thinking that i'll make the third die sometime in the past, and somehow his death will have changed orochimaru, making him into a better man, but made different decisions on naruto's upbringing, deciding that people would never look up to a jinchuriki if they did not fear him. Tell me what you think of that, or if you have your own ideas. Or just review to encourage me. Reviews make me happy.<br>_**


End file.
